Uncomfy Company Ch.3
One hour later, the hippo came back to take the company to the resort. The resort was only a few minutes away from where they were. It was beautiful; it had a pool that went around most of it, there were plenty of restaurants and it had pretty much everything a person would want. The hippo quickly showed them to their rooms and allowed them to get situated. R was busy unpacking his things until he heard a knocking on his door. R walked up to the door and looked through the peephole and saw that it was Kat. “Oh, what is it Kat? I’m still unpacking,” R said as he opened the door. “I just wanted to check out your room. I see it’s just about the same as everyone else’s, well some of them anyway,” Kat said as he jumped onto R’s bed. “Did you finish unpacking already?” “Nope, haven’t started. I wanted to look around the resort. This place has EVERYTHING!” “Does it really?” “Yes, there’s a restaurant here that serves every kind of chicken in the world. We have to go there when everyone is done unpacking!” Kat said with a big smile on his face. “Is that the only thing you checked out while you were out?” “….Maybe….” R laughed while he placed the rest of his clothes in the dresser. “Alright, let’s go see if the others are done,” said R as he headed towards the door. “Let’s go meet Skip in his room. I haven’t been to his room yet.” “Do you know what floor he’s on?” “Yeah, he’s on the fourth floor.” The two went upstairs and found Skip’s room. Kat knocked on the door wildly until the kangaroo slightly opened the door. “Kat, what’s wrong with you?” “Nothing is wrong with me, just knocking.” “What is that you want? Oh, hi R; didn’t see you there.” “No wonder you couldn’t see him, you have the door half-way opened. Can we come in?” “...I don’t know….” Skip said as he turned his head back. “What’s wrong?” asked R. “Nothing is wrong…just afraid of how Kat would…..react,” Skip answered with a nervous smile. “Why would I react to anything?” Skip slowly opened the door and showed the two his room. Kat gaped as he saw Skip’s room. It was larger than R’s and Kat’s room combined. Kat tried to say something but nothing would come out. “This is a really nice room Skip,” said R as he walked in. “Yeah, me and Matt were lucky to get this room,” Skip said as he rubbed the back of his head. “Wait, Matt share’s this room with you?” “This room is too big for me to have by myself. The clerk at the counter told me that while the Chief was getting the rooms, they ran out of regular rooms, so to save money, they just put us both in here.” “Lucky! Where’s Matt? I want to ask him if he would like to switch rooms.” Kat asked while looking around. “I doubt he’s going to switch rooms with you. He likes this room as much as I do; he actually just went out a few minutes ago, he wanted to look around the resort. I’ve been here looking at all of the things they stuffed in here.” “This room is still pretty nice; wish I could have one like it, but mine’s is alright,” said R. “This room has a fridge with everything you could possibly want.” “So, what? My room has a mini fridge,” Kat said as he crossed his arms. “No, we have a large fridge. I doubt will eat anything in there though.” “….I hate you so much.” “Do you guys want to go look around? I think I just about found everything in this room.” “Sure, maybe we’ll find Matt while we’re out,” said R. “Do you mind if I stay in here Skip?” “Yes I do. I don’t trust you staying in here by yourself.” “I really hate you.” “I know you do, come on.” Kat angrily stomped out of the room and followed the two to the elevator. They went to the first floor and began to look around. There were mostly just restaurants on the first floor. There was a spa and theater downstairs also. Kat glanced over at one of the restaurants and saw Claire and Crazy eating some ice cream. “I found the girls; do you guys think that place sells chicken flavored ice-cream?” “……Let’s just go sit down with them,” said Skip as he hopped over towards them. “Hi Skip, R, and Kat! You guys take forever to unpack,” said Claire as she continued to eat her ice cream. “I finished unpacking a while ago; I just was being slow in coming out is all,” said Skip as he sat down. “Crazy, does that place sell chicken flavored ice cream?” “Yeah, they give out chicken flavored ice cream.” “How much is it?” Kat said as he started to pull out some money. “Everything is free, remember Kat?” “Oh yeah….be right back,” Kat said as he darted towards the counter. “Have you two seen anyone else while you were out?” asked R. “No, I think everyone else is still busy unpacking or hanging around the pool.” “Speaking of the pool, I just remembered that the clerk told me we have our own private time at the pool around six. So don’t do anything around that time,” said Skip. “Really?! This place just gets better and better!” “Chief and the agents really did spend quite a lot of money on us,” said R. “That’s why we should do all we can here.” “I see you finally came out of that room,” Matt said from behind Skip. “There you are. Where have you been?” “I’ve been around….so what’s this about a party?” “I was just telling them that we have a party tonight at six. I’m guessing you’re not coming?” “No…something is bothering me.” “What’s bothering you comrade?” “I just need some time to think things over. Don’t let me ruin your party.” “It’s alright, we’ll let you have your private time; hopefully we won’t be too loud.” “I’m back with my ice cream. What did I miss?” “Just the announcement of the pool party,” answered Matt. “Oh, we’re having a pool party? That’s cool, are you going to be there?” “No, something is bothering me.” “I should have known. You’re not a party person so, oh well. This ice cream is delicious!” “I better find the others to inform them of the party. Remember, it’s at six!” Skip said as he hopped away. “We won’t forget!” yelled Claire. It was around 7 o’clock at night. Everyone was enjoying the party. Matt was sitting on the couch in his room until he heard someone knocking on the door. “''I wonder who that could be''.” The cat slowly got up and opened the door to find R. “Oh…it’s you. Why aren’t you at the party?” Matt sighed. “I just wanted to check on you. Everyone is having a blast down there.” “I know, I can hear you guys from up here. You better hurry and tell them to quiet down a bit. I can hear the neighbors complaining.” “I will, after I find out what’s bothering you,” R said as he walked in. “Really R, you don’t have to do this.” “I’m doing this because I’m concerned, that and Maria had chased me away for the moment.” “How did she manage to do that?” Matt laughed. “She’s just being herself is all. So, mind telling me what’s bothering you?” “…If I told you, you’ll think I’m being silly.” “No I wouldn’t; now tell me what’s bothering you.” “……..It’s what the fortune teller said earlier.” “That’s bothering you?” “See, I knew you would think it was silly.” “I don’t think it’s silly. I can understand why it would bother you.” “…I just wonder what if what she said was true. What if there is something looking for us?” “Don’t worry about it too much comrade; it probably was just a joke.” “But she seemed…worried.” “Could’ve been pretending to be worried. Don’t let this ruin your vacation.” “You’re right; it probably was all just a prank.” R and Matt then heard the neighbors complaining again. “Well I should go back down and tell the others to calm down.” “It’s weird though…it sounds like most of the noise is coming from one person.” “That would be Maria. She can be quite loud.” “Heh, kind of glad I didn’t go. I possibly could have started yelling at her.” “I don’t think anyone would get mad at you if you did; I hope this won’t bother you tomorrow.” “It might not, but thanks for coming in here anyway.” “No problem comrade; now to calm down Maria before she ruins the party, good night,” R said as he left. “Night….” Category:Fan fiction